Our Time Now remix
by spokadotz1
Summary: Ok, so basically the fall of the Jiley empire, and rise of the Loliver. If your a Jiley fan, and not a Loliver, I suggest you don't read. LOLIVER FANS ONLY! If you're not one, you won't like it. Oneshot. R&R please!


**Our Time Now [remix**

**A/N: Ok, so as you all know, I've already done a story like this, but I personally like this idea better. I think Miley might be a little bit out of character, but from what I've heard, it's not much. So, here we go!**

**LILLY'S POV**

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

So, tonight is the night of senior prom. I, Lilly Truscott, am going with my boyfriend of three years, Oliver Oscar Oken. Yup, you heard me right, _three years_.

_  
There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it_

You are probably wondering what the problem is. Well, my best friend, Miley Stewart, doesn't even know we're dating. She's too involved in her little romance with Jake Ryan. Actually, I think Oliver and I are the only ones that know were dating. At least he knows.

_  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music  
_

"Lilly, you look so pretty! Who's your date tonight?" my mom asked. Yes, my own mother is even too involved in the whole 'Jiley' romance. Pathetic.

"My boyfriend, duh!" I answered fixing my hair in front of the mirror.

"You have a boyfriend!? For how long?" Oah, my, gosh! This is going to make me cry!

"Three years mom."

"Really!? Who is he?" Oah, well this will be the fun part!

"It's Oliver mom, always has been, always will be!" I said that as Oliver walked in the door rolling his eyes. Jake and Miley followed. They were being all lovey dovey. Gag me with a spoon if you must.

_  
Oh oh oh oh  
_

Here's the good part.

"Oah my gosh! You look so adorable!" my mom said running over to where my three best friends were standing. Oliver shrugged and fixed his coller.

My mom ran over to Jiley. Gag me with a spoon….again!

_  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

So we get into the limo, drive away, and go to the school. As we arrive, everybody crowds around Jiley. Gosh, I want to push her into the freaking punch bowl so bad! They have been together for five, years. When is it going to be me and Oliver's time?

_This is more than just romance_

_It's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it_

Everybody was on the floor dancing. Miley and Jake, Amber and Johnny, Ashley and Dex, and me and Oliver, these were the couples I seemed to notice.

When a slow song came on, Jake and Miley were dancing, and so were me and Oliver. After the song was over, Becca came in with Rico behind her.

She had Miley's dress on.

"Why are you wearing _my _dress!?" Becca asked Miley, shoving her backwards.

"I got this dress picked out for me personally, by a famous designer! So why are you wearing _my _dress!?" Miley yelled equally pushing Becca as well.

I hate when she uses the Hannah world people for her own personal use. I would never do that. Ok, let me think about that one, and I'll tell you later.

_  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

Oh oh oh oh

After a while they really got into it. Pulling each others hair, ripping dresses, tearing the dance apart, even though Miley is one of my best friends, I didn't try to stop it. Best entertainment I have ever seen!

_  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

As if my prayers had been answered, Miley shoved Becca into the chips and dip, and Becca shoved Miley into the punch. The red punch, and did I mention that her Hannah designed dress was white? I was so happy! I wanted to jump up and down for joy. Yippy!

_Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

Another slow song came on. We are Broken by Paramore to be exact. Oliver asked me to dance, and I gladly accepted. When we got out there, the spotlight got put on us. We just kept dancing, except Oliver seemed a little nervous. Typical.

_  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the City's heart together_

When the song was over everybody started clapping and Oliver's face turned beat red. I couldn't help but laugh.

When everybody was done clapping, Becca ran away pulling Rico with her. I have a feeling that was the best date she could get. Miley started screaming and ran over to us.

"You two ruined my night! All I want is one night that Jake and I get noticed, and you ruined it! I thought you were my best friend!?" she started crying even more.

"The one night? Miley, what do you call every day, and every night? That's how often Jiley gets attention, that's not one night." Oliver said making Jake come up.

"He has a point Miley. It's not all about us." He said, she slapped his hand away.

"People notice you guys too!" she said giving us that don't mess with me look.

"Miley, my so called, 'best friend', how long have Oliver and I been dating?" I asked.

"I don't know, a week? A month tops." She said giving us the know it all look.

"Some best friend you are, it's been three years." Her face fell to the floor while her mouth dropped open.

"But, it's the time of the Jiley. Not the…the…Loliver!" she said disqusted at the sound of loliver. Oliver smiled when she said it, as did I.

_  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now_

"Actually, it's our time now." I said turning to Oliver and giving him a kiss. Once I pulled away he whispered in my ear, "It's our time now" just like the song. Not the song, but our song. The Loliver song.

**A/N: Eeep! I love it. First story I've ever done that I love. So tell me what you think.**


End file.
